choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Platinum Miscellaneous Characters
Platinum Chapter 1 'Stage Manager' He is the stage manager of the Quacking Duck, a local dive bar where you perform on Wednesday nights. He pays you $15 for your gig. His character model resembles the limo driver from America's Most Eligible: All Stars. 'Bar Patron' When you end your set, he asks the barkeep why it's so quiet. He thinks the jukebox is busted. He shares the same character model as Mr. Silva from High School Story: Class Act. 'Customer' At the Smoothie Star where you work, this customer wants a large soy milk smoothie with mango, kale, guava, spinach, kiwi, passionfruit, avocado, and activated almonds. When you tell her that the blender can't fit that many ingredients, she demands to see your manager. When the blender explodes (or you knock it over), your manager gives her a coupon for her trouble. She resembles Mrs. Crandall. 'Thad' He is mad that he had to be brought to talk to the irate customer. He has you make the smoothie to her specifications and gets mad when it explodes. His character model resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2 and Wayne from Open Heart, Book 1. 'Hank' He is Avery's new driver and bodyguard. He likes peanut-butter protein shakes. In Chapter 4, it is mentioned that he is ex-military. 'Security' If you go with Shane to catch Avery's performance, afterwards you try to see Avery and the security guard stops you. His character model resembles the Eros guard who likes dogs in Perfect Match, Book 1. 'Teenager (female)' If you take Avery to the county fair, people stare at you as you two walk by. The girl asks the boy who is the person walking with Avery. When the boy asks Avery if they could get a picture, she tells you that they'd like you in the picture too. Her character model resembles Shelly Dunham from The Senior. 'Teenager (male)' He tells her your name because he recognizes you. He politely interrupts you and Avery, and asks for a picture with his friend. His character model resembles Miles Roanhorse from Big Sky Country. Chapter 2 'Teri' She is the co-host of One In A Million and welcomes you and the other contestants to the auditions. Her character model resembles Scarlett Emerson from Veil of Secrets and Brenda from Open Heart, Book 1. 'Phil' Along with Teri, he is the co-host of the competition. He tells the contestants that 999,999 of them will go home. His dad owns the network so he is never getting fired for his brutally honest remarks. He resembles Tad Princeton from the Red Carpet Diaries series and Teddy Jung from The Elementalists. 'Abigail Phillippa Prior-Chauncey IV' Abby is the young girl you talk to if you want to try to make friends with your fellow contestants or scope out the competition. She becomes Ether's pick from the auditions. She resembles one of the versions of the Main Character of It Lives In The Woods, as a child. In Chapter 3, Ether says Abby is a Libra Ascendant. She is 8 years old. 'Abigail Phillippa Prior-Chauncey III' Abigail is Abby's mother, who stops her daughter from talking to you because you're a plebeian. When her daughter is chosen, she calls Abby a "golden stalk of wheat in this sea of chaff". She resembles Shannon Davenport from The Senior. 'Ether' When Avery sneaks you in to listen to how the audition process works, you see the other two coaches. Ether is one of them. She is a dreampop star. If you audition with your broken guitar, she says it's a metaphor for your broken spirit. Afterwards, she says she felt your passion and qi pulsating through the melody. Her character model resembles Rana. In Chapter 4, Phil mentions that Ether is either from Berkeley or a distant planet. 'Ryder Kohli' Ryder is the other coach. If you choose to audition with your broken guitar, he asks about it. In the end, he picks Jaylen. For more information about Ryder, click here. 'Fan' She screams Raleigh Carrera's name, identifying him/her to you. Her character model resembles Amy Stevenson from The Elementalists. In Chapter 4, she is a member of the audience, who yells her support for Jaylen. When you perform, she cheers you on as well. 'Fan (2)' She got a tattoo of Raleigh Carrera on her ankle that took 12 hours to do and hurt a lot. Her character model also resembles Amy Stevenson from The Elementalists, but in the version of the female Bartender from a premium scene of Open Heart, Chapter 4. 'TV Producer' He calls your number when it's your turn to audition. His character model resembles Omar from the America's Most Eligible series. 'Ellis Knight' He is the founder of Overknight Records. Avery says he is a visionary and a true legend, as well as the man that Avery owes his/her career to. Ellis comes to say that instead of the usual award of a $25000 cash prize, this week's winner will get an exclusive record deal on his label. Chapter 3 'Camerawoman' She is the camerawoman who records everything throughout the Chapter. 'Quadruple Threat' He is the DJ in the party you organize if Fiona is helping you with your story. His character model resembles Khaan Mousavi from the Perfect Match series. Chapter 4 'Zadie Choi' She is your stylist for the finals. She isn't there because she cares about music; she's there because she graduated design school a year ago and cares about making money and building her brand. If you win, Overknight will hire her as an in-house stylist. If you choose her premium outfit, Raleigh mentions seeing it in a Milan fashion show the previous week. 'Dusty Dawes' She is one of the judges for the finals. She hails from Mississippi. She compliments your outfit if you are wearing the premium one. She says your performance was really something. She votes for Jaylen if you are not wearing the premium outfit. She votes for you if you are wearing the premium outfit. She resembles Alexis Davenport. 'Stepback Three' He is one of the judges for the finals. Teri calls him the G.O.A.T. (greatest of all time). If you decide to perform the same song as Jaylen, he says you put on a great show. If you choose your own song, he says your song was on fire. He votes for you. 'Henry Rockins' He is one of the judges for the finals. He is a punk-rock legend. He is "angry" that people accuse him of selling out because he is a judge. He says he isn't a cog in the machine. When he calls Abby's performance "pretty good", her mother calls his manager to complain. After your performance, he tells you that your raw emotion was really something. He sensed a real sense of spirit and rebellion in your song and votes for you. His character model resembles Niles Edison from The Heist: Monaco. 'Audience Member' When the show runs the montage of what happened during the rehearsals, the audience member says Jaylen's story is inspiring. When you perform, he cheers you on too. His character model resembles Edgar Lucas from The Freshman series. Chapter 5 Tourist (female) She resembles Shannon from It Lives in the Woods. Tourist (male) He resembles Dustin, Marvin, and Tom?Josh?. 'Micah Okoye' Micah is also known as Ozone. He is your new producer, who is 16 years old. He also produced 'Famous' by Raleigh. 'Wade' He is one of the equipment managers, and road crew. He has been working at the studio before it came into Overknight's management. 'Luna' She is one of the equipment managers, and road crew. 'Clubgoer (female)' She appears in the club "Propoganda". Her character model resembles Lina from America's Most Eligible: Season 10. Clubgoer (male) He resembles Trey from Wishful Thinking. DJ Keira Kat She resembles ? from America's Most Eligible: All Stars. Celebrity A famous actress (Apricot Persimmon). Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Platinum' Characters Category:Groups